madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Abgetaucht (Episodenmitschrift)
Hauptartikel: Abgetaucht (Episode) Charaktere: *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Julien *Maurice *Mort *Eileins Mutter *Monsterfisch *Entenküken Pinguingehege (außen) Skipper: "Aah, alles klar, Männer! Heute stehen Tauchübungen auf dem Plan. Abtauchen in drei, zwei... (eine Ente quakt) ''quak?" '''Kowalski:' "Skipper, ich glaube, wir haben Besuch." Eine Entenmutter schwimmt mit vier Küken an den Pinguinen vorbei. Skipper: "Verzeihung die Dame, aber Sie plantschen gerade mitten in unserem Übungsgebiet!" Entenmama: "Bitte, wir können nicht mehr zurück in unseren Teich, da ist es nicht sicher!" Küken 1: "Da lebt ein ganz gemeiner Fisch!" Rico: "Fiiisch?" Entenmama: "Es ist ein Monsterfisch! Er verspeist alles und jeden, der ihm vor sein riesiges Maul schwimmt." Küken 2: (springt zu den Pinguinen an Land) "Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen in Zweierteams da rein. Ich werde euch anführen. Wir bewaffnen uns bis an die Bürzel mit Sprengstoff und dann werden wir-" Entenmama: '"Gar nichts tun! Du wirst das schön den Profis überlassen!" '''Skipper: '"Deine Mami hat Recht, kleines Quietscheentchen! Wir werden uns der Sache annehmen. Petri Heil, Männer, lasst uns 'ne Runde angeln gehen!" Ententeich Die Pinguine sitzen mit ausgeworfenen Angeln am Ufer. '''Skipper: "Haha, so ein riesiger Mumpitz! Vögel fressen Fische, und nicht anders herum." Kowalski: "Weise Worte!" Private: "Bei mir hat was angebissen! (er versucht, dem Zug an der Angel standzuhalten) Oooh! Ich glaub, das ist 'n Großer!" Skipper: "Angelschnur einholen, kleiner Private, und zwar schön langsam."' ''Private holt die Angel ein, doch der Fisch entkommt und er zieht nur den Köder aus dem Wasser. Private: "Oh-oh, das war's dann wohl." Skipper: "Hah, wenn das den ganzen Tag so weitergeht, dann werden wir mit Sicherheit verhungern!" Plötzlich taucht der Monsterfisch auf und schnappt nach dem Köder. Skipper: "Schnell, festhalten, Männer!" Skipper, Kowalski und Rico klammern sich an Private. Der Fisch zieht die vier in den Teich, schließlich werden sie wieder an Land geschleudert. Kowalski, Private und Rico laufen schreiend davon und verstecken sich im Gebüsch. Pinguingehege (innen) Private: (vor Angst zitternd) "Zähne... So viele scharfkantige Z-Zähne..." Kowalski: "Es waren diese schwarzen, eiskalten Augen, die mir Angst machen!" Skipper: "Rico, jetzt sieh dir nur mal diese beiden Angstvögel an!" Rico: (versteckt sich hinter einem Möbelstück) "Jaa... Machen sich sich fast ins Gefieder, huhu!" Skipper: "Du hast doch nicht etwa auch Angst, oder vielleicht doch?" Rico: "Mhm!" Skipper: "Stellt euch nicht so an, es ist doch nur ein Fisch!" Kowalski: "Allerdings kein 08/15-Fisch, Skipper, es ist eine Schlangenkopf-Forelle! (zeigt eine Skizze des Fischs) Eine gefährliche Spezies, die alles verschlingt, was ihr vor's Maul schwimmt. Sie hinterlässt auf ihrem Weg eine Schneise der Verzweiflung und Tragödie." Private, Rico und Kowalski betrachten die Skizze nacheinander und rennen schreiend davor weg. Skipper: "Es ist ein Fisch! Und wir essen Fisch!" Kowalski: "Ja, aber dieses schreckliche Monster widerspricht den Gesetzen der Natur!" Private: "Es ist, als ob unser Fressen... uns zum Fressen gern hat." (Rico heult bestätigend auf) Skipper: "Im Grunde verstehe ich euch ja, Männer. Tut mir 'n Gefallen und stellt euch hier in einer Reihe auf. (die drei stellen sich vor ihm auf und Skipper gibt ihnen der Reihe nach eine Ohrfeige) Jetzt reißt euch gefälligst zusammen! Passt auf, ich brauche Optionen, lasst was hören! (Private hebt die Flosse) Nein, wir werden auf keinen Fall wegwatscheln!" Kowalski: "Ich hab da eine Idee... Aber ich weiß nicht, ob die ungefährlich ist." Skipper: "Also, die gefällt mir jetzt schon, Kowalski." Zoo Die Pinguine machen sich auf Materialsuche und sammeln eine Mülltonne, einen Wasserball, Werkzeug, eine Gasflasche und einen Anhänger voll anderen Utensilien. Pinguingehege (innen) In ihrem Geheimversteck bauen sie ein U-Boot zusammen. Kowalski: "Tja, Skipper, jetzt ist es fertig." Skipper: "Fantastische Arbeit, Kowalski. Ich wollte schon immer mal in Captain Nemo's Kielwasser tauchen." Private: "Is' ja schön! Aber... Wie kriegen wir das Teil hier raus?" Sie bemerken genervt, dass sie das Boot so nicht aus ihrem Versteck bekommen, und bauen es wieder ab. Ententeich Das fertige U-Boot ist bereits im Wasser, die Pinguine und die Entenfamilie begutachten es vom Ufer aus. King Julien: (springt plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch hervor) "Hohoho, meine lieben Untertanen! Frohlocket, denn euer Konig ist eingetroffen!" Skipper: "Ringelschwanz! Was treibt dich denn bitte hierher?" King Julien: "Konigliche Pflichten, du weißt schon: Bootstaufen, meine Macht ausnutzen, Kuken kussen... (küsst ein Entenküken) Aah! (spuckt ein paar Federn aus) Uäh, Fusselfedern! Jetzt zum Boot. Maurice, her mit die Flasche! (Maurice gibt ihm eine Getränkeflasche, die Mort herangeschleppt hat) Bei die Macht, die mir verliehen worden ist von mir, taufe ich dich auf die Namen "King Julien II". Geschrieben sieht aus wie 2." (er schlägt die Flasche gegen das U-Boot und wird dabei nach hinten gestoßen) Kowalski: "Ganz vorsichtig, der Kohlensäuregehalt in dieser Erfrischungsgetränkeflasche steht unter einem extremen Druck! Die Flasche könnte explodieren." King Julien: (er schlägt die Flasche noch ein paar Mal gegen das Boot) "Genau das soll sie ja tun! Wieso explodiert die blöde Ding nicht?!" Skipper: "Also, wir haben's echt 'n bisschen eilig, wenn du jetzt..." King Julien: "Nein, wartet, ich kriege das hin, eine letzte Versuch noch!" (erneut schlägt er die Flasche gegen das Boot, wobei er zuerst Mort mit der Flasche trifft und dann das Periskop herunterfällt) Skipper: (verärgert) "Ringelschwanz!" (Kowalski und Rico klettern auf das Boot, um das Periskop wieder zu befestigen) King Julien: (zu Skipper) "Du, Vogel, ich schenke dir die Flasche, vielleicht kriegst du unterwegs Durst!" (er drückt ihm die Flasche in die Flügel) Skipper: "Alles klar, Männer, dann wollen wir mal!" Skipper wirft die Flasche ins U-Boot, dann steigen die Pinguine ein und das Boot fährt los. Entenmama: "Passt bitte auf euch auf!" Küken 2: "Und ich sorg' dafür, dass hier an Land alles glatt watschelt!" King Julien: "Wenn ihr nicht wiederkommt, gehört euer Fernseher mir!" U-Boot Skipper: (spricht in einen Rekorder) "Skippers Logbuch. Die Crew ist nervös, gereizt, und bis ins Gefieder erfüllt von Angst. Wahrscheinlich plant sie in Kürze eine Meuterei... (er bemerkt Rico, der mit einem gehobenen Hammer über ihm steht. Dieser lässt ihn fallen und geht unschuldig pfeifend davon.) Ich will einen Lagebericht, Private." Private: (am Radar) "Nichts auf dem Radar, Skipper. (überlegt kurz) Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht mehr hier, vielleicht ist er von einem Monsterpelikan verschlungen worden!" Kowalski: "Oder vielleicht sind ihm ja Beine gewachsen, dann hat er diesen Teich verlassen und ist in einen anderen gelaufen! Ja, genau so wird's gewesen sein, lasst uns nach Hause fahren." Skipper: "Nein, er ist noch hier. Ich kann seine Präsenz fühlen." Das Radar zeigt plötzlich etwas an. Private: "Huuh, seht mal!" (die anderen drei laufen zum Radar) Kowalski: "Der Monsterfisch!" Skipper: "Alles klar, Männer, diesen Kurs genau beibehalten! Macht euch bereit-" Kowalski: "ALLES ABZUFEUERN!" Sie drücken und betätigen mehrere Knöpfe und Hebel, sodass alle Waffen des U-Boots abgefeuert werden. Skipper: (greift sich an den Kopf) "Hatte ich gesagt, dass alles abgefeuert werden soll?!" Kowalski: "Nein... Aber wir dachten, dass du das sagen wolltest." (Rico stimmt ihm zu) Private: "Skipper! Wir haben ihn getroffen!" (zeigt auf das Radar) Skipper: "Filetierte Forelle, das war ein Volltreffer! Dreh das Boot doch mal bitte, Rico, lasst uns das Monster mal ansehen!" Rico dreht das Boot, doch der Monsterfisch stellt sich als alter Autoreifen heraus, der von einem abgefeuerten Speer getroffen wurde. Skipper stöhnt genervt. Private: "'Tschuldige, auf dem Radar sieht alles gleich aus." Erneut kassieren die drei von Skipper eine kollektive Ohrfeige. Skipper: "Na schön, alles klar. Nur dieses eine Mal erkläre ich mich dazu bereit, den Vorfall im Logbuch zu frisieren. (er spricht in den Rekorder) Skippers Logbuch, die Leistung der Crew ist wirklich herausragend, sie verhält sich überhaupt nicht wie ein Haufen Weicheier. (Private, Rico und Kowalski grinsen beschämt) Rico, volle Kraft zurück! (Rico versucht, das U-Boot zurückzusteuern, doch die Waffe löst sich nicht aus dem Reifen) Alle Maschinen Stopp, sofort!" Kowalski: "Ich glaube, dieser Reifen scheint uns nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen." Skipper: "Na großartig, dann muss wohl einer von uns da rausgehen und das Seil losmachen." Kowalski: (holt eine Seekarte hervor) "Weißt du, ich (kichert) muss mich dringend um die Seekarte kümmern, wir könnten vom Kurs abkommen, Schande über mich!" Private: (hängt über dem Radar) "Oh, tja, äh, zurzeit nichts auf dem Radar, Skipper, aber du weißt ja, das kann sich sekündlich ändern!" Rico steht unschuldig pfeifend neben Skipper und täuscht einen plötzlichen Ohnmachtsanfall vor, um das Seil nicht losmachen zu müssen. Skipper: "Aaalles klar, ich werd's machen. Ihr elenden Weicheier." Private, Rico und Kowalski loben ihn im Chor, dann verlässt er das U-Boot, um das Seil vom Reifen zu lösen. Kowalski: "Hm... Irgendwie schäm' ich mich." Private: "Ich mich auch." Rico: "Mhm!" Kowalski: "Nicht so sehr, dass ich da rausgehen würde, aber..." Private: "Natürlich nicht!" Rico: "Äh-äh!" Kowalski: "Seht euch nur Skipper an! (dieser zieht den Speer mit dem Seil aus dem Reifen) Das Wort 'Angst' gibt es nicht in seinem Wortschatz." Skipper schwimmt vor dem Fenster umher und weint und nuckelt an seiner Flosse wie ein Baby. Die anderen gucken beschämt zu Boden. Plötzlich taucht der Monsterfisch hinter Skipper auf, doch dieser sieht ihn vorerst nicht. Private: "Skipper! Hinter dir!" Die drei im Boot versuchen schreiend, Skipper auf den Fisch aufmerksam zu machen. Als dieser ihn endlich bemerkt, verschlingt ihn der Fisch und versetzt das U-Boot mit seiner Schwanzflosse ins Schleudern. Als das Boot wieder ruhig steht, gucken sich die Pinguine um. Kowalski: "Der Schlangenkopf! Er ist... Er ist weg!" Private: "Und mit ihm... Unser Skipper!" Kowalski, Private und Rico: "Neeeein!" Das U-Boot treibt weiter durch den trüben See. Kowalski sitzt jetzt auf dem Kapitänssitz und spricht in Skippers Rekorder. Kowalski: "Kowalskis Logbuch. (die beiden anderen sehen ihn verärgert an) Was ist? Noch zu früh?" Private: (seufzt) "Nein... Mach weiter." Kowalski: (in den Rekorder) "Skipper wurde... (schluchzt) gefressen... Ich fürchte, wir müssen wohl ohne ihn weitermachen. Also wird es jetzt wohl das Beste sein, wenn wir dieser Schlangenkopf-Forelle zeigen, wo der Pinguinhammer hängt!" Private und Rico stimmen dem Vorschlag begeistert zu. Kowalski: "Jaaa! Und... Hat jemand 'ne Idee, wo sie steckt?" Private: "Das Radar gibt nicht den leisesten Ping von sich, Kowalski." Kowalski: "Das Monster hat sich versteckt, wir müssen es herauslocken. Irgendwelche Ideen?" Rico hebt die Flosse und würgt einen Regenwurm hervor. In der nächsten Szene schwimmt der Wurm neben dem U-Boot her. Prompt kommt der Monsterfisch angeschwommen. Private: "Ich hab hier einen Ping!" Kowalski: "Mr. Rico, Ziel erfassen und dann volle Kraft voraus!" Rico: "Aber hallo!" (er lenkt das Boot mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinter dem Fisch her) Kowalski: "Ganz ruhig. Den Kurs halten. Und jetzt... Feuer frei für alle Waffen!" Private: "Ähm, Kowalski, das haben wir schon getan." Kowalski: "Oh ja... Stimmt, ja." Plötzlich dreht sich der Fisch um und schwimmt direkt auf das Boot zu. Rico: "Och nö!" Kowalski: "Ausweichmanöver, jetzt! (Rico weicht dem Fisch aus) Volle Kraft, bring uns schnell hier weg!" Die Pinguine flüchten, doch der Fisch schwimmt ihnen hinterher. Private: "Entweder ist es ein alter Reifen, oder der Monsterfisch sitzt uns direkt im Nacken!" Kowalski: "Schluss mit dem Davonlaufen! Rico, dreh sofort um! Bring uns auf Rammkurs! Jetzt schaffen wir uns dieses schreckliche Monster vom Hals!" Rico dreht das Boot und steuert direkt auf den Fisch zu, bis sie zusammenstoßen. Juliens Flasche treibt an die Oberfläche, die Pinguine folgen ihr und schnappen verzweifelt nach Luft, um sie das Radar, der Rekorder und weitere Überbleibsel vom U-Boot. Ententeich Private: "Haben wir ihn erwischt?" Kowalski: "Oh ja, das steht außer Frage. Kein Fisch auf dieser Welt kann so einen Frontalzusammenstoß überstehen." Die drei jubeln, werden dann aber plötzlich traurig. Private: "Dann... kann Skipper jetzt in Frieden ruhen." Sie nehmen ihre Mützen ab. In dem Moment schwimmt der Monsterfisch unter ihnen durch und taucht hinter ihnen auf. Kowalski: "Nanu, das darf nicht wahr sein!" Skipper: (kämpft im Maul des Fischs mit dessen Zunge) "Du hörst jetzt endlich damit auf, andere Tiere zu ärgern!" Private: "Skipper, du bist ja noch am Leben!" Skipper: "Klar, was hast du denn gedacht? Komm schon! (der Fisch taucht mit Skipper ab, kommt allerdings gleich wieder an die Oberfläche) Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass dieser Fisch ein harter Brocken ist!" Hinter den drei anderen treibt Juliens Flasche vorbei. Kowalski: "King Juliens Flasche!" Private: "Skipper! (Kowalski und Private schütteln die Flasche kräftig und werfen sie Skipper zu) Fang!" Skipper springt aus dem Maul des Fischs und tritt dabei die Flasche in seinen Schlund. Skipper: (in Zeitlupe) "Wohl bekomm's!" Der Fisch schluckt die Flasche und taucht damit ab. Kowalski, Private und Rico gucken fragend zu Skipper. Skipper: "Nicht ungeduldig werden." Vor ihnen schießt eine Fontäne aus dem Wasser. Endlich kann die Entenfamilie wieder in ihren Teich. Skipper: "Entenmama, hiermit erkläre ich diesen Teich zur raubfischfreien Zone." Entenmama: "Oh, dankeschön. Aber wo ist das Monster jetzt hin?" Skipper: "Ach, Entenmama... Darüber brauchen wir uns jetzt keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Etwas Sushi?" Am Ufer stapeln sich hunderte Teller voll Sushi. Kategorie:Episodenmitschriften Kategorie:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar